Kigo: SongFics Series
by KigoRocks
Summary: Kigo all the way! Each chapter has a song dedicated to the pair. Ratings and genres vary. Rated T because I don't know how far I might go on any chapter ;
1. Chapter 1

**Kigo: Songfics**

A/N: Ok, so this whole 'story' is basically a bunch of one shots that are songfics. All are related to KimxShego. Yes, it's pointless, but all I can picture while listening to these songs is the scene between the two that I'll write. Most, if not all, the lyrics will be dialogue from 1 or more characters, but not all dialogue is lyrics. Each chapter is a one shot and the ratings vary. This one is only a K+. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible characters or the songs being used.

'Anything but Ordinary' - Avril Lavigne.

Another robbery. Another factory. Another set of top secret engineering to endanger the world and it's inhabitants. And of course, the blue man with the kick ass sidekick waiting on a certain brilliant redhead and buffoon to walk through the door with _another_ world domination plot.

Kim sighed as she entered through the wall that had exploded, it seemed, at the sight of her. She really didn't feel like fighting today, the one school day off!

"Hiya princess…"

Then again…

The battle between the two was excruciating to watch. Ron offered his help several times but was either batted away with green clawed glove or growled at by a pissed off Kim.

"KP, I can help! I'll be a distraction!… I can't believe I just volunteered to that…" A disgruntled Ron shouted from the sidelines of cement and brick remains, followed by an affirmative nod and grunt from Roofus. Lucky this place was deserted…

"RON! Just… I dunno… go get Drakken!" Kim yelled, dodging another green glowing fist from her opponent and promptly side stepping a low kick. Ron and Drakken looked at each other and shrugged, now thoroughly bored with the two's banter and fighting. Ron slowly dragged his feet over to the evil villain, who half heartedly explained his new plan for taking over the state, then the world.

As the females battled in what could be seen as a dance, from leaping away from each others attacks, to close contact kicks and punches, banter of course started.

"Wow Kimmie, you sure the buffoon cant help kick butt?" Shego smirked.

"I'd rather do it on my own…"

"You're weird you know that? Why don't you do something productive? …Like teach monkey boy how to walk…" Shego nodded over to a stumbling Ron, trying his best to avoid falling henchman.

"I'll do what needs to be done!" Kim yelled, jumping away to rebound off of what seemed like dust.

"Aren't you bored with this?" The black and green clad woman asked, effortlessly defending herself from the brutal hits Kim was dishing out.

"Bored with saving the world?"

Shego sighed dramatically.

"Don't you want to do something wrong? Get your pulse going and your adrenaline pumping! Apart from the odd summersault and workout I give you," Shego winked at her, which made Kim roll her eyes. "Your life just seems so… ordinary!"

Kim suddenly made no move to fight, and simply stood still, upright. Shego halted her movements, a fist inches away from the young woman's stomach at seeing she wasn't going to defend herself. Her curiosity was now peaked.

Kim looked offended. That was for certain and she took a step back from her companion, a serious look in her eyes.

"Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out…" Kim warned, looking up from the floor into Shego's forest green eyes. "I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby."

"Heh, didn't know you were on the insane list Kimmie…" Shego joked, backing down a little in awkwardness and fear of Kim sharing something so personal. Maybe she pushed the girl too far this time…

"Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger." Kim closed her eyes, remembering what it was like to drive one of Wade's cars with the roof down. "I wanna scream, It makes me feel alive…"

"You know, I could make you scream pumpkin." Shego said in an innocent voice, earning herself a glare from the hero and, surprisingly, an amused smile.

The smile soon disappeared though, turning into an almost solemn expression. She hesitated on her next sentence.

"Is it enough to love?" Kim questioned quietly, feeling the things Shego had described, pulse racing, adrenaline making her numb. Shego seemed to understand as she fell silent, eyeing Kim warily, seeing if the girl was for real. "Is it enough to breathe?" Kim almost yelled, the thought of Shego assuming she didn't, couldn't feel the things that mattered.

"Somebody rip my heart out! And leave me here to bleed." Kim took a threatening step forward, to which Shego levelled and stepped back.

"Look, Kim, I didn't mean to say that…"

"Is it enough to die?" Kim sneered, wondering when the woman's limit of 'adrenaline' and feeling came to it's limit.

Shego grimaced, she hated that word.

"Somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." Kim walked around the villainess, as if to size her up for something.

Shego sighed, a little frustrated at where this was going.

"You're not ordinary!" She yelled, turning to punch Kim who backed out just in time.

"To walk within the lines,"

"Which you do!"

"Would make my life so boring." Kim glared at the woman, she was far from the lines every other teenage girl had. "I want to know that I have been to the extreme."

"Yeah, cause fighting me on a daily basis to save the world from ultimate chaos is nothing compared to like, bungee jumping!" Shego rolled her eyes, the kid thought she hasn't experienced enough?

"So knock me off my feet!" Kim challenged, suddenly lunging herself in front of Shego, who promptly fisted the air as she missed her target. "Come on now give it to me!" Kim teased, darting away from hits and kicks that were a blur to the boys that now stared in awe on a balcony safely out of range. "Anything to make me feel alive!" Shego growled with utter frustration at more misses.

"Damn it Kim!"

"Is it enough to love?" Kim probed, this time asking a non rhetorical question.

"Yes."

"Is it enough to breathe?"

"Yes! Everything is enough! I'm sorry I ever said anything!" Shego yelled in exasperation. "What do you want?!"

"Somebody rip my heart out! And leave me hear to bleed!" Kim clutched her chest and fell to her knee's, a grin plastered on her lips. Shego groaned.

"Such a drama queen…"

"Is it enough to die?"

"Ugh, not this again, STOP WITH THE DAMN QUESTIONS!!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE MY LIFE!" Kim screamed to match her opponents pitch. Shego took a step back to lean against the wall, muttering under her breath. "I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…" Kim also muttered.

The two stared at each other for a while before Kim took a deep breath and decided to be brave. After all, she was a possible. She stalked up to Shego and took the other girls hand in her own. Shego was too shocked to pull away and simply stared into green abyss. Kim leaned forward and whispered softly.

"Let down your defences." Shego clutched the redheads hand tighter, keeping her focus on the now settling dust resting on debris from their earlier fight. "Use no common sense…" Shego's brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to make sense of Kim's words, and also trying to ignore the gentle trickle of her breath against her ear. Kim pulled away and took Shego's other hand, pulling her away from the wall to stand a few inches taller than Kim herself. She smiled softly.

"If you look you will see that this world is this beautiful accident, turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent…"

"Someone owns a thesaurus…" She muttered as the younger girl went to stand behind her. She tried to turn around but Kim held her still, gently nudging her to the hole in the wall she had entered in. As if to prove Kim's point, the city was just below them in the distance. The two could just about see the peaceful atmosphere between general strangers and Shego immediately knew what Kim was getting at. Be good, don't steal, respect the world yadda yadda yadda…

"No way!" Kim laughed. "I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away…" Kim leaned forward, pressing herself against Shego, of course this provoked a blush, and pointed to the city prison, referring to the convicts wasting away in their cell. Kim wrapped an arm around Shego who froze completely. Last thing she needed was for Shego to squirm away right?

Unfortunately, this was too much to handle in one go and so Shego pried the hero off of her. She backed away and gave Kim a questioning stunned look. Kim bowed her head in apology and offered her only explanation.

"Sometimes I get so weird… I even freak myself out…" Shego gave her a small nod of understanding before realising they were still being watched by the males. She refused to turn around and see the slack jawed pair though. "I laugh my self to sleep, it's my lullaby."

"Kim you don't have to explain yourself…"

"Is it enough?"

'_Is it enough?' _Shego thought about the meaning for a few moments. "Huh?"

"Is it enough to breathe?" Kim asked and pointed to the laser of which she was supposed to destroy or confiscate. Shego still looked a little confused though.

"Somebody rip my heart out! And leave me here to bleed!" Kim cried out, obvious anger now showing. If she didn't save the world, if she didn't succeed in everything she attempted, she might as well not have a heart any longer. How dare Shego think her life was normal! "Is it enough to die?" Her voice started to crack, suddenly it wasn't about personal preference anymore.

Shego sighed guiltily. "We weren't going to use it to kill people…"

"Speak for yourself."

Shego glared at her employer, he really wasn't helping. Drakken immediately cowered behind the young buffoon. A sudden charge of authority rushed over Ron and he grinned happily.

"Boo-yah!"

"Somebody save my life…" Kim shook her head, in a way relieved for the interuption in their extremely emotional confrontation. She looked back to Shego who was waiting for her next move. "I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." She calmly stated.

"Ok, how about freakin' insane!" Shego shouted, tiring of the mental test Kim was putting her through. First fighting, then serious, then playful, then… romantic? Shego thought back briefly over Kim's display of affection. Not the time to think of that! And now she was accusing Shego of being a murderer! Shego made a mental note to never call the young girl boring.

"Is it enough?"

"You know what Kimmie? Yes, yes it's enough! Hell everything you do is enough to keep us both alive! To keep us sane! You can't get any more feeling from that!"

"Is it enough to die?"

"Oh for… just take it! Take the damn thing!" Shego ran over to the giant laser and tried but failed to push it closer to the redhead. Drakken yelled protests but gave up when he was completely blanked.

"Somebody save my life!" Kim yelled again, not really understanding her own desperation.

"You want someone to save you? How about Stoppable?" Shego growled. "You don't need saving Kim, you do the saving, not the other way around!"

Kim turned away and glared daggers at the floor, her face flushing. Shego regretted saying anything. _Maybe she really does need someone to take control every once in a while…_

"I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…" Shego finally swallowed her fears and done what she knew the girl needed for once. She strolled quickly over to Kim and tilted her head up with her thumb and forefinger, forcing green eyes to meet. Kim whispered so low that Shego doubted she even said anything, but was sure the redhead had just repeated herself. It didn't matter though, as long as no one interrupted them while they were so close…

The Kimmunicator near enough screamed through the silence, snapping both males out of their pale trances and knocking both females out of the stupor, making each of them blush and move away from each other. Kim answered and Wade told her about the 'sitch'. Kim sighed and glanced over Shego's shoulder.

"Ron…"

"I got it KP!" Ron yelled as he skidded over to the large machine. Roofus jumped out of his pocket and into the control panel, creating sparks from the outside. Drakken let out a girlish scream of horror and Roofus reappeared, apparently trapped under the wires. Ron pulled him free gently, only to get them both electrocuted. Kim shrugged, something like that was bound to happen eventually.

The hero's escaped before the mechanism could implode, but before she left Kim smiled at Shego, who smirked in her teasing fashion back. Kim then left, but not before leaving Shego something else to think about.

"Don't you think it's enough that I won't settle for ordinary?"

A/N: Yeah, I know, it was crap ; I'm sorry, this was just a quick practice, like a test run to see what people thought. So review and tell me what you think! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK! So I'm gonna take some advice from the reviewers and not write out the whole lyrics. Not the repeated lines at least. Unless it's necessary. Thank you for the reviews by the way!! Ok, so this one is rated M but for violence. WRANING! This one is depressing…

'By The Way' - Hinder

Short Summary: This would actually work well in a story, but I'm too lazy XD. Drakken sends Shego to befriend Kim, and after some persuading they become a little more than just friends. It's time Shego brought KP back to the lair to 'pick up her stuff' and invites Ron along in case Drakken starts acting up. After she ensues the first part of the plan, she decides she must follow with the second part too.

* * *

Kim cried. She screamed. She felt sick to the stomach and absolutely helpless.

Ron lay lifeless on the floor. Blood pooled around his battered form, seeping into everything it touched. Everything seemed to be intact except a hand, mutilated from battle, but luckily he was facing away and out of view from KP… although his matted and bloody dirty blonde hair was no comfort to her.

Kim fell to her knee's. Excruciating pain ripped through her. She didn't know what was causing her dry gagging, the smell of blood, the overload of emotions. Grief for a loss friend or ultimate betrayal by a lover. She clutched her head tightly, fisting her hair, trying to be rid of the haunting images.

Drakken stood overhead on the balcony, looking down and looking like he wanted to squeal with utter pleasure. If Kim and the buffoon were dead, nothing and no one could stop him in his quest for world domination.

Kim lay on her side, she couldn't stop crying apart from her random screams that pieced the heart of her lover. She gazed, eyes flooded with tears over to the spot her best friend lay. He wasn't there. In his place, on the bloodstained floor, Shego stood. Her clawed green gloves dripped with crimson, adding to the pile on the floor. The stench didn't seem to bother her, in fact, nothing seemed to bother her. Her expression held no emotion, no feeling.

With sudden burst of adrenaline, Kim sprung at the bars. Who would have thought the one thing to keep Kim at bay would be simple iron bars. Without her tools, she was less than possible. Kim shook her head clear of the thoughts and reached through the bars, almost touching the one she thought she loved. Anger tore at her core and she screamed at the woman, trying to claw at her figure.

Shego was shaking. She couldn't believe she had killed him. The buffoon… Stoppable. It had started on accident, hurting him the first time was an accident. How could she not stop? She had to do it, so do it quickly and it won't hurt as much. That had always been the saying right? She shuddered at Kim's ear piercing scream. She wanted to cry so bad. But that would be worse for Kim. If she thought Shego was the same cold hearted badass she wouldn't love her anymore… she wouldn't feel as betrayed… and she wouldn't forgive Shego so quickly. Forgiveness was not an option.

Shego backed away from the cage, barely listening to the repeated lines of 'How could you?!' and 'I thought you loved me…' and 'Ron did nothing wrong!' She honestly thought the teen would take death a lot better than this.

She was amazed at the grief she herself felt too. She had never warmed up to the idiotic sidekick, but she felt sick and wrong. She grinned at the thought of the many times Ron had used that phrase. Luckily enough, Kim didn't see it and think she was grinning for another reason.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You are seriously fucked up!!" Kim screamed. Shego had never heard the other girl curse before, and she took a moment to ponder at how wrong it sounded coming from her. "What were you thinking?! SAY SOMETHING!"

Shego looked up at her, tearstained cheeks flushed with what only could be assumed as fury. Maybe. Her stance had not changed, upright, slightly spread legs for support, and arms my her side, fists clenched almost painfully.

She gazed past Kim's cage , not ready to look at the girl yet.

"In the winding down hours, I let your heart down again…" Shego's voice was even, not frazzled and hysterical like Kim. She seemed completely calm.

Shego took a look around, the place was a mess. Every furnishing was broken and there were steaks of red, sometimes spots or blotches, scattered around the floor and some walls. _'What'd I do to make the scene so gory?' _She sighed inwardly, glancing at the almost mutilated boy hidden behind rubble. _'I'm no better than the ones before me…'_

Kim was almost silent, save the uncontrollable sobs. She waited to hear an explanation.

"Old habits die hard…" Shego tried to explain, hoping to make the young woman see. "I always end up hating the end."

"So why the hell did you do it?! What has this accomplished?! Don't you think we could have had something, me and you? And what about Ron?! Don't you think he was entitled to a life?!"

Shego squinted her eyes, trying to focus, to block out the screaming.

"I'm in the middle of a breakdown, watching you scream-"

"Can you fucking blame me?!"

"In the middle of a breakdown!" Shego raised her voice. "Screaming at me!"

Having to scream is probably what triggered off the outburst. Finally moving out of her stance, Shego pounced at nearer the bars, making Kim jump backward. The anguish in the older woman's eye's hurt her, the desperateness.

"And by the way!" She yelled, obviously distraught. "… By the way.." She choked out, voice and eyes welling up. She stepped back from the bars, tears now falling freely, though she wasn't sobbing, her voice was natural in fact. "What makes you think you'd have it your way?"

Shego was becoming a little irritated by this point, and her movements resembled a person who was intoxicated. She gazed at Kim, slight annoyance evident on her pale features, as if Kim were the one to blame.

"Don't say I didn't warn you that I'll always stay the same!" It was clear to Kim now… Shego was blaming her for ever trusting Shego… for ever letting her close… Kim glanced toward Drakken who had a sickening look of triumph. Shego didn't want to do this… She was blaming Kim for letting her guard down so that she and Ron could get hurt.

Shego was hurting too… She didn't want to be the source of pain…

"Shego…" Kim now a little more at ease tried to talk, but was hushed by a hard slap against the bars. Shego's glove was now ripped at the palm from the iron beating, but she seemed oblivious.

Both women remained silent, both panting from mental and physical exhaustion. A few minutes past and Kim sat, or more collapsed, against the opposite end of the cage, refusing to look Shego in the eye, fearing her internal battle would show.

"Speechless and frozen?" Shego whispered tiredly through the bars. Kim glared up at her and hook her head, to which the villainess simply shrugged. "Uncomfortable silence again…"

Shego inspected her 'arch nemesis'. Kimmie was propped against the bars, her clothes torn and bloodied. Her left shoulder resembled a dislocated joint, but Kim could obviously move it. Maybe it was just broken…

Shego shook her head, completely disgusted with herself and Kims injuries. _What did I do to make the scene so gory…? _Shego closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, feeling her body begin to give up. _I'm no better than the ones before me…_

Kim decided to take a different approach. She slowly got to her feet and stumbled against the bars.

"We could fight again you know…" Shego looked up at her, face void of anything. "Just like old times… just like we used to?" Kim was desperate now, if she could find out what the other women was getting out of this, she could escape and knock some sense into the usually intelligent and attractive woman before her.

"You're in no condition Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken laughed, clutching the railings in front of him, face contorted into pure pleasure and excitement. Kim growled and made a move to speak up before Shego slipped her hand through the bars and rested a delicate finger against Kims swollen and red lips. Kim gazed softly toward her, to find Shego had a very solemn look about her.

"Battered and bruised…" Kim quickly looked Shego over, seeing the woman in a similar state and again started to object. The plasma powered female rested her head against the bars, now closer to Kim, staring deep into green eyes. "Broken, confused…"

"Like you aren't…" Kim said softly, hoping to reach Shego through sympathy.

"It's time we both knew…" With that, Shego retracted her hand and stepped back, regaining her starting stance. Dust pooled around her calves as Kim tilted her head to try to understand what Shego meant.

"Knew what?"

"Can't stop what I started…" Shego said sadly. Her clenched fists relaxed, blood from her palm and her claws… Rons and her own blood… dripped by her side. Her posture and expression relaxed until she looked unnaturally comfortable. Kim started to panic again, thrashing herself against the bars that just wouldn't give. Shego turned her head up to face Drakken, who also had a now depressed aura about him.

"Are you sure this is what you want Shego? I can give you so much… We have the world at our fingertips now… We're so close Shego, do you really want to give all that up?"

Shego nodded softly and Drakken sighed.

"Very well…"

A gun, most likely a newly developed laser gun was pointed directly at her. Drakken closed his eyes and smiled sadly, before opening them as his gun charged. Shego glanced back to Kim, her voice a mere whisper.

"This time…" The gun was now at full charge and let a high pitched beep to let the owner know it was time. A single last crystal made its journey down Shego's pale green skin. Her lips quivering as she spoke, unblinking as she gazed timidly at Kim. "We both lose…"

A gun shot lasting a little longer than it should rung through the empty room. A hollow cry followed, cut off by another loud metallic crack. Silence was by far the most deafening sound, as a single live man fell to his knee's, the world at his feet, and 'family' now at peace…


End file.
